They ARE Real
by BriannaTheStrange
Summary: Even as a young girl, Elinor has always had a fascination with magic-mainly the mysterious blue creatures known as the will o' the wisps. Oneshot.


"No, no, darlin'. That's a C."

A young Elinor, no more than eight, sat with a bored expression as she plucked the string of her mandolin. Her mother sat beside her with the same instrument, playing a quiet tune with ease and grace. The room of the young girl the two were in was very neat, though there was a pile of books nearby. A few were opened and facing them. Each page of the opened books had illustrations and descriptions of tiny blue lights which the girl found absolutely fascinating.

The young, pretty brunette was dressed in a simple light green dress and small brown shoes. Her silky hair reached to about her mid-back and flowed without restraint. The mother and daughter sat in two chairs by a window in the girl's room. Elinor's feet dangled freely a ways from the ground.

Elinor's mother, a beautiful brunette woman with a regal air, continued to play. "Elinor, it is a royal tradition tae play an instrument. If you do not practice, you will not-"

"Get any better. Aye, mum, I know," Elinor sighed as she fingered the strings on the mandolin with slight frustration. "I don't understand how this will help me as Lady of a clan." Since Elinor's parents were leaders of a clan, she would marry a suitor when she was old enough and become Lady of the chosen clan.

The woman's eyes narrowed down at her daughter as she ceased her playing. "It is rude tae interrupt, Elinor. An' I do not particularly care if you do not see how it will not help you. You must practice regardless."

An annoyed look crossed the girl's face as she began absently plucking the strings to appease her mother. After a few moments, her big brown eyes settled down on the books a few feet away. Her gaze brightened with curiosity as she looked at the mysterious blue creatures on the page. In her fascination, she began to play off-tune. This instantly caught the attention of her mother.

"Elinor, what are you-" Whipping her head to her daughter, she paused when she spotted the girl staring with wonder down at the pages. She sighed softly and loosened her grip on her instrument. "You're really fascinated with those blue lights."

"They're called wisps, mum," Elinor correctly quickly.

The woman raised an eyebrow and shook her head slowly with disapproval. "Darlin', they do not exist." She raised her instrument so as to begin playing once more. "Why care for somethin' imaginary?"

With an expression of frustration on her face, Elinor turned to her mother. "Just because you 'aven't ever seen somethin', doesn't mean it isn't real."

After several attempts at trying to pluck the right notes, her mother ran a frustrated hand through her brown locks. With another glance she saw Elinor sitting with disappointment in her seat. The girl's cheek rested on the handle of her instrument and she looked longingly down at the illustrations. Exhaling softly, the woman reached out a delicate hand and stroked Elinor's hair softly. This resulted in the girl turning her head away and pouting. "Elinor, dear, I think it's best if we take a break."

Perking up, she looked to her mother with a pleased smile. "Really? Oh, guid! I mean…wot a shame," Instantly, she hopped out of her chair and picked up one of the books before dashing over to the bedroom door, only to be stopped by her mother.

"Wherever you're going' off tae, just stay by the castle." instructed the woman as she rose from her chair. "An' keep guid posture. An' remember tae 'ave your head up. An'-"

"Yes, mum! Of course, mum!" agreed Elinor anxiously as she hopped up and opened the door. Clutching the book to her chest, she gently closed the door. As it clicked shut, she took off through the castle, left the grounds, and into the forest. "Finally!" she huffed as she shuffled over to a shady spot underneath a tall tree. Nestled comfortable against it, Elinor flipped open the book and found the page she was looking for: the wisp page.

"Will o' the wisps, more commonly referred tae as wisps, wisps are magical creatures that are said tae live in the forests of Scotland. Many travelers would follow these enchantin' lights that seemed tae appear out of thin air an' disappear fast as they came." she read aloud, absolutely mesmerized. "Wisps can direct you tae treasure, though it is also said they can guide one to their doom. It is said the wisps can lead you to your fate."

Placing a small finger on the page, Elinor traced the illustration of the blue being. She herself wondered what made her so interested in something she'd never seen. Perhaps it was that her mother hardly ever let her go out or have time to herself. With her, it was all business. Each day was to be spent doing royal duties. Young ladies did not have time to dream of such silly things. With determination in her voice, she whispered, "Mum says you aren't real. But I _know_ you are. You've got tae be."

Suddenly, Elinor swore she heard voices. Was it some villagers that had wandered into the woods? No. It was an inhuman sort of voice…a _whisper_. Gently closing her book, she cautiously got to her feet. "H-hello?" she murmured while stepping forward from the tree and into a clearing. "Is…is someone there?"

No response.

Elinor stood with utter confusion and curiosity for several moments. "Huh," she mumbled, turning around. She gasped at the figure that hovered a few feet off in front of her. It was a wisp. Its misty appendages drifted slowly at its sides, curling inward as if it were beckoning her. "A will o' the wisp!" she gawked in an excited whisper. Was this really happening? Was she really seeing this? Stepping forward, she tucked the book under one arm and extended a hand outwards. The blue being did not move; it simply lingered and made quiet, strange noises.

As she came closer, she reached out and tried to touch it. The wisp vanished with a small noise as Elinor's fingers almost touched its surface. "They _are_ real…"

Just then, the wisp appeared again farther off in front of her in the woods. Then another and another formed behind it…until there was a trail. Excited, the girl rushed forward, leaping through the vanishing and appearing wisps. The trail suddenly stopped forming although one wisp remained off in the forest. She dashed behind a tree and took in a deep breath. "It is said the wisps can lead you to your fate…" she whispered softly, repeating the line she had read from the book.

Stealthily as she could, Elinor ran from tree to tree until she was as close as she could be without being seen. With an "Ah-HAH!", she pounced out from behind the tree and in front of the wisp which quickly evaporated into thin air. Disappointment tugged at her, but was soon replaced with surprise as she found herself at the edge of the forest by the entrance of the castle once more.

She stood in confusion for several seconds before she began scanning the brush for any sign of the wisps. She jerked her head towards the castle as she heard the voice of her mother calling out from the gate.

"Elinor! Come along! Time tae pick up our lesson!"

Surprised, Elinor kept her ground for a moment. "Comin', mum!" she called back, trying to keep her voice level. She had actually _seen_ wisps! Her mother was wrong! They _did_ exist! How should she tell her? Should she drag her mother into the forest to see for herself, or perhaps just describe the experience? The girl practically bounced on her toes as she kept reminding herself she was right after all this time. Suddenly, she ceased. Why would her mother believe her? Elinor had constantly tried explaining to her mother that wisps and magic were real, but always had her comments ignored and brushed off. Why should this be any different? Her mother would probably punish her with extra work for 'lying' about seeing the wisps.

Running a hand through her long hair, she let out a soft sigh. She would let this experience be her own. Her book still nestled carefully under her arm, Elinor glanced longingly over her shoulder and into the forest before walking calmly from the foliage and to her mother.

The rest of the day was spent playing the mandolin.


End file.
